Sleep Kyuhyun Sleep
by celengdebu
Summary: Mengantuk dan capek, Ryeowook butuh terlelap lebih cepat malam ini. Tapi, pekerjaan semudah tidur pun bisa jadi begitu sulit jika Kyuhyun membulat di sebelahnya. Berisik dan selalu ingin didengar, seperti biasa. Super Junior. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, cameo Changmin. KyuWook.


Disclaimer : Super Junior dan TVXQ adalah artis di bawah SM Entertainment. I only claimed story and poster.

.

.

* * *

.

Jam digital di bufet samping menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan Ryeowook belum mampu terpejam. Bukan karena tak ingin tidur atau tidak mengantuk, tulang-tulangnya nyaris remuk dihajar latihan dan rasanya dia butuh bergelung sampai besok pagi, bahkan seharian jika mungkin. Namun Ryeowook tak bisa melakukannya. Sejak tiga hari lalu dan hampir selalu terjadi setiap Changmin menghabiskan sisa liburnya dengan menginap di asrama Super Junior. Alasan klasik, menantang Kyuhyun bermain. Apa saja. Akan lebih mudah jika omnivora bertubuh menjulang itu patuh saat disuruh tidur di kamar manapun, dan bukannya ngotot ingin tidur di tempat yang sama dengan Ryeowook—sebagai jaminan dia akan mendapat makanan cukup untuk hidup seminggu ke depan. Sebagai efek domino, Kyuhyun yang tak terima teritori (dan properti, menurutnya) dijajah orang lain, memutuskan untuk ikut menginap di tempat serupa. Meski jauh lebih spesifik, tentu. Karena selagi Changmin puas mendapat sofa, Kyuhyun memilih menginjakkan kaki di kamar Ryeowook dengan jumawa.

Dan akhirnya, hal menyenangkan seperti terlelap mendadak bukan lagi pekerjaan mudah, terutama jika Kyuhyun berbaring di sampingnya.

Persis.

"Wook," pemuda itu memanggil, "Sudah tidur?"

"...kelihatannya bagaimana?"

"Aha," balas Kyuhyun antusias, dan Ryeowook bisa merasakan pemuda itu merapat. Sambil menghela napas, ditepisnya lengan Kyuhyun yang hendak menggelitik pinggangnya. Insting. Sekian lama memahami kebiasaan pemuda itu membuat beberapa bagian otaknya bekerja tanpa diminta.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau bergerak terus dan bertanya apakah aku sudah tidur atau belum setiap sepuluh menit? Ada tiga jadwal wawancara besok pagi dan aku benar-benar butuh istirahat sebelum menyiapkan semuanya. Kita bisa ngobrol dengan santai setelah semuanya selesai. Aku janji. Banyak waktu kosong menuju studio. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tenang kalau mataku masih terbuka. Hadap sini dong," sergah Kyuhyun, mengguncang-guncang bahunya manja selagi Ryeowook menutup telinga dengan bantal, pura-pura tidak mendengar meski tahu pasti bahwa tidak semudah itu menghindar. Matanya memejam rapat, mengalihkan fokus dengan berusaha mengingat-ingat tema untuk siaran radio esok hari, tapi suara itu tetap saja terdengar. Suara berat itu. Suara favoritnya yang, dalam beberapa hal—terutama saat ini; benar-benar sangat mengganggu. Apalagi jika berubah menjadi rengekan. Seolah menegaskan bahwa sebagai anggota termuda, Kyuhyun berhak meminta perhatian.

"Aku bingung menghapal topik acara besok siang. Meski mereka bilang bebas berimprovisasi, tapi sepertinya aku kehabisan bahan sindiran. Rasanya sampai mau muntah," seloroh Kyuhyun, "Aku butuh masukan nih, kau kan ahli merancang kalimat pedas."

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Un."

Ryeowook mendesah lirih.

"Dengar, aku ini penyanyi, bukan pelawak, apalagi konsultan. Kalau kau punya masalah dan butuh teman diskusi, kenapa tidak tanya Teuki- _hyung_ atau Heechul- _hyung_ saja? Mereka mantan DJ kan? Yang terakhir itu bahkan jauh lebih kejam daripada kau dan Changmin dikombinasikan."

"Teuki- _hyung_ sibuk, dan aku tidak suka bicara pada Heechul- _hyung_ , dia suka menoyor kepala orang," Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Ryeowook sembari tetap meracau, "Tega ya kalau aku jadi bodoh karena pelipisku didorong terus?"

Pria itu melirik dari bahu dan mengangkat sedikit bantalnya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, "Aku sudah memberi saran sebisanya sore tadi, dan kalau tak salah, aku juga sudah memberi penjelasan tentang grup yang akan jadi bintang tamu. Lengkap dengan cerita di balik layar yang kudengar dari anggotanya secara pribadi dan kukirimkan ke ponselmu supaya mudah dibaca. Salahmu sendiri terlalu sibuk meladeni Changmin bermain ga..." ocehan Ryeowook berhenti sejenak, bola matanya melipir turun pada sebentuk lengan yang menjalar makin ke bawah, matanya menyipit seram, "Cho Kyuhyun _,_ jangan cari kesempatan."

"Begini," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa dosa, "Kalau sedang berpikir, aku butuh memeluk sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat."

"Tapi bukan pantatku," sergah Ryeowook sewot sambil memukul lengan itu memakai bantal. Alih-alih menjauh, pemuda sialan itu malah berbaring makin menyamping dan sibuk mengaitkan satu kakinya di paha Ryeowook seperti anak koala. Satu senandung familiar bergema pelan dari luar pintu, membuat keduanya terdiam sekilas, menunggu pemiliknya berlalu diiringi bunyi pintu tertutup.

"Changmin?" bisik Ryeowook heran, Kyuhyun berkedik tak peduli.

"Dipanggil seseorang, mungkin."

"Selarut ini?"

"Mana aku tahu," balas Kyuhyun, seperti kurang suka karena diacuhkan, "Kenapa? Tertarik? Sayang sekali, Changminnie bilang dia berniat mengikat janji suci dengan lemari es di dapur asrama minggu depan."

"Siapa yang tertarik? Aku juga tidak peduli dia mau menikah dengan lemari es atau keranjang supermarket," Ryeowook bergeser, membiarkan bahunya dibebani dagu yang bergerak-gerak sebal, "Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau lebih beruntung. Coba lihat Changmin _,_ dia hanya bisa sesekali bertemu Yunho- _hyung_ jika ada rekaman. Sekedar butuh teman jalan pun harus mengajakmu dulu atau Minho. Sementara kau, tinggal mengirim pesan pendek dan para _hyung_ akan langsung terbang kemari untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi. Sudah dikelilingi begitu banyak orang tapi masih suka mengeluh padaku. Kalau aku tak ada, kau mau mengadu ke siapa?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, kaitan kakinya merenggang sambil perlahan menjauh, "Dengan Siwon- _hyung_ aku pasti diceramahi soal isi alkitab sementara Donghae- _hyung_ hanya akan bengong selama dua jam. Aku mengadu padamu karena cuma kau yang bisa paham tanpa banyak bertanya. Kenapa tahu-tahu dibandingkan dengan Changminnie? Bilang saja kau lebih suka padanya karena dia tak pernah pilih-pilih makanan. Cih."

 _...datang juga,_ batin Ryeowook. Nada terpukul yang selalu muncul begitu Kyuhyun merajuk, didukung wajah bulat merengut yang dipastikan membuat Ryeowook tak tega dan menyerah. Buru-buru ditangkapnya lengan kiri Kyuhyun sambil berbalik, mencegah pemuda itu murung lebih jauh atau Kyuhyun akan mogok makan sampai seharian.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," tukasnya kasihan, mengusap buku-buku jari Kyuhyun yang reflek menggenggam, "Aku bukan tidak suka, sungguh, aku senang kau percaya padaku, tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu harus memberi saran apalagi selain yang sudah-sudah."

Sepasang sudut bibir Kyuhyun bertambah turun, "Aku tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan."

"Tahu, tahu. Maaf, aku membuatmu tersinggung sekali ya? Maaf, jangan cemberut begitu," Ryeowook membujuk, ditepuk-tepuknya pipi Kyuhyun seperti menenangkan anak kecil, "Setidaknya kau lebih manis dari Changmin. Serius."

"Lebih tampan?"

"Lebih tampan."

"Lebih keren?"

"Keren. Nomor satu."

"Tapi dia lebih tinggi," gerutu Kyuhyun, memiringkan kepala supaya pipi kanannya kembali bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Ryeowook yang hangat. Satu kecupan pelan mendarat di pucuk hidungnya dan Kyuhyun pun mengulum cengir, cahaya remang dari lampu meja membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin berbinar.

Ryeowook menarik selimutnya lalu beringsut menatap Kyuhyun, tajam, "Sekarang katakan padaku bagian mana saja yang perlu diimprovisasi _,_ nanti kutanyakan pada Heechul- _hyung,_ mungkin dia bisa membantu."

"Aku tidak akan ditertawakan?"

"Tidak."

"Berani jamin?"

"Heechul- _hyung_ tak akan mengamuk kalau kau tidak berbuat konyol dengan mengejek warna rambutnya mirip sikat toilet," Ryeowook menutup mulut, menahan kuap, "Aku mulai mengantuk nih, bicaranya cepat sedikit."

"Kalau kau memang ingin tidur ya tidur saja, kita lanjutkan besok pa—" Kyuhyun tak sempat melanjutkan karena sebuah bantal terlanjur menyambar wajahnya dengan keras. Ditariknya bantal itu turun dan berkedip kaget mendapati Ryeowook duduk tegak sambil mengangkat guling tinggi-tinggi. Alis pria itu berkerut nyaris menyatu.

"Kau tidak membiarkanku tidur selama lebih dari dua jam dan sekarang, setelah aku bersedia mendengarkan sampai harus menahan kantuk selarut ini; kau bilang kita bisa bicara besok? **BESOK KEPALAMU!** Katakan sekarang!"

Ganti Kyuhyun yang menguap, bantal bekas lemparan Ryeowook ditepikannya ke belakang sementara tangannya terjulur merengkuh pinggang pria mungil yang tak sempat berkelit. Dipaksanya Ryeowook ikut berbaring selagi pria itu berdecak sebal. Matanya menangkap sorot bening dari manik kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang menatap setengah tertutup. Tampak siap terlelap kapan saja. Ingin sekali menghantam wajah itu keras-keras tapi Ryeowook tak mungkin melakukannya. Kesal, tentu. Tapi air muka Kyuhyun memang terlalu lucu, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aku benci diriku sendiri," kutuk Ryeowook, melesakkan bantalnya ke muka Kyuhyun, gemas. "Kuulangi lagi ya. Katakan bagian mana yang tidak dipahami agar aku bisa secepatnya menelepon Heechul- _hyung_ sebelum dia bersiap pagi-pagi. Ini demi kepentinganmu juga, jangan malah bercanda. Mengerti tidak?"

"Oke!" angguk Kyuhyun ceria. Dan baiklah, Ryeowook harus mengakui bahwa dia rela tidak tidur semalaman jika bayarannya adalah ekspresi gembira dan binar kekanakan dari Kyuhyun yang begitu menggemaskan. Pemuda itu seperti buku mantera berjalan yang sigap menyihir Ryeowook setiap saat. Satu sisi otaknya sibuk mencatat dalam ingatan tentang apa yang dikeluhkan Kyuhyun sementara satu bagian lagi kian sibuk menikmati perubahan raut pemuda itu. Baik topik pembicaraan atau wajah tampan Kyuhyun, yang manapun memang tak bisa dilewatkan.

Selang beberapa menit, suara Kyuhyun berangsur memelan dan kelopak matanya berkedip lemah, kalimatnya berubah seperti gumaman yang tak bisa didengar Ryeowook dengan jelas. Pria itu pun mendesah maklum, disekanya bagian bawah mata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jari.

"Sudah cukup, kau benar-benar harus tidur atau manajer akan mengamuk kalau kita tak bisa bangun pagi," putusnya, namun Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Poinnya sudah kuingat semua, kalau sisanya hanya alasan supaya kau bisa mengajakku ngobrol, aku sungguh akan menendangmu keluar dari sini," dimatikannya lampu meja lalu sekilas memandang langit-langit sambil mencari posisi terlentang yang paling nyaman, "Capek sekali. Kau harus membelikanku sesuatu untuk bayaran malam ini."

Tapi tak ada respon, hanya dengkur lirih yang meluncur pelan dari sebelahnya. Ryeowook menoleh dan spontan berjengit saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang terlelap sambil memegangi tangannya. Pulas sekali.

"Dia tidur duluan. Bocah sialan," dengus Ryeowook pasrah. Entah sebal entah ingin tertawa. Garis bibirnya terangkat tipis sembari digenggamnya jemari Kyuhyun dengan sayang, lengannya disisipkan diantara tubuh mereka seraya menarik selimut Kyuhyun menutupi bahu.

"Selamat tidur, Kyu."

"Mmmm..."

.

.


End file.
